Kisaragi Koi
|colorlight = |font-color = #FFF |seiyuu = |Text=Masuda Toshiki (増田 俊樹)}} |producer = |Text=Nijihara Peperon (虹原ぺぺろん)}} |kanji = 如月 恋 |romaji = Kisaragi Koi |nickname = Koikku (こいっく) Pink Guy (ピンクな奴) Pink Devil (ピンクな悪魔) Unlucky (残念) |gender = Male |age = 17 years old |birthday = February 14th |height = 175 cm |blood type = O |unit = |Text='Six Gravity'}} |partner = |Link=Shiwasu Kakeru}} (Juniors Group 1) |fanclub = amor |image gallery = Yes }} |Text='Kisaragi Koi'}} is the male representative for the month of February. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit |Text=Six Gravity}}. His producer is |Text=Nijihara Peperon}}, and he is voiced by |Text=Masuda Toshiki}}. Appearance Koi is a fair-skinned young male, with short bubblegum-pink hair and similarly colored eyes. The hairpins he constantly wears are gifts from his younger twin sister Ai. While initially being one of the shortest among the male idols, he has experience the most height growth in the past two years, compared to his partner Kakeru. He is also the youngest among the members of Six Gravity and Procellarum, aged 17.Kisaragi Koi Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) His theme color is pink.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Personality Koi is a naturally friendly, amiable type of person, is good with socializing, making him a person with lots of friends from either gender, and always encourages those who feel down. He is also described to be earnest, hard-working, straightforward, and quite well-informed. Because of this, he's made some startling connections. Furthermore, he resembles the role of a big brother well, looking out for everyone, despite being doted upon by those older than him. Also quite the mood-maker, and plays the funny man role and can throws sharp retorts, making him a reliable member of his unit. According to his profile, while he may also look like a player, he a strong moral sense. History Koi one of the two children of his unnamed parents, and is the older twin brother of Goddess Candidate |Text=Kisaragi Ai}}. Unbeknownst to Koi's father and Koi himself, their mother was also a former Goddess.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - 【Various Supplementary Information】 Similar to Kakeru, he made his debut during his first year in high school.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Relationships |Text=Kisaragi Ai}} Koi cares deeply for his younger twin sister, and dotes on her quite often. While Koi may be the older twin, and plays the big brother role well, people say that Ai is more reliable. |Link=Shiwasu Kakeru}} Koi and Kakeru became instant friends when they first met at their missionary private high school.Tsukiuta. Drama! He and Kakeru are often paired up together when it comes to idol work. His relationship with Kakeru is close enough to the point that they have fights.Shiwasu Kakeru Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Since Koi has a generally lucky constitution, he with his good luck and Kakeru with his bad luck even each other out. He and Koi have also established a rule of sorts that if one of them can or has the time to do so, he has to take Croquette, a Shiba-breed dog they found during a photoshoot, on a walk.Inocencia Mini Drama |Link=Mutsuki Hajime}} Koi initially referred to Hajime as a powerful-looking person, similar to the last boss of a video game. Koi looks up to Hajime a lot, similar to a puppy looking up to its master, and holds a lot of respect towards him. The first time they had all gathered as a unit in the dormitory, Koi was the first to be subjected to Hajime's "Iron Claw", and among the younger idols is the one who is subjected to it the most. While Koi's bright, lively, and rather spontaneous personality is quite the opposite of Hajime's personality, Hajime harbors a soft spot for those younger than him, and treats Koi (and Kakeru) as if they were his younger brothers. Hajime also tutors Koi quite often, especially due to Koi's naturally bad English skills. While it seems Hajime's tutoring method can be rigorous, Koi's grades are raised thanks to this. |Link=Yayoi Haru}} Koi likes and respects Haru, and two get along quite well. Haru sees the Koi and the younger ones as those who liven up the dormitory, and treats them as an older brother as well as serves as a some sort of mother-figure. Also, Haru sees Kakeru and Koi as most suited to being the hosts of the Tsukiuta. Radio and places a lot of trust upon them, although sometimes questions the jobs given to them as that different from what idols usually do. |Text=Uduki Arata}} Koi instantly develops a certain level of dislike towards Arata, and vice-versa, and two lapse into a often-bickering relationship, often over trivial things, not due to opposite views, but because they're one the same wavelength, and instead of mutual understanding, they often clash instead. However, despite this, the two actually do get along well and do agree when it comes to certain topics, as noted by their fellow unit members, but they vehemently deny this. |Link=Satsuki Aoi}} Aoi sees Koi as a cute younger brother. Koi, on the other hand, recognizes Aoi's status as a good-looking person. According to Kakeru, Koi usually develops a certain dislike for people who are naturally good-looking, but Koi can't bring himself to develop any negative feelings towards Aoi and attaches himself to him, hoping that some of his high-specs would rub off on him. Nevertheless, he treats Aoi no differently than everyone else, seeing him as an older brother as well as a reliable coworker. |Text=Haduki You}} Koi gets along with You and tends to get excited over their random conversations.Haduki You Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Discography |light = |image = Me-lo-dy.png |producer = Nijihara Peperon |character = Kisaragi Koi |link = Me-lo-dy (CD) }} |light = |padt = 2% |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title.png |producer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |character = Shiwasu Kakeru & Kisaragi Koi |link = Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title (CD) }} |light = |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Inocencia.png |producer = Nijihara Peperon |character = Kisaragi Koi & Shiwasu Kakeru |link = Inocencia (CD) }} |light = |image = GRAVITY!.png |producer = TsukinoP |character = Six Gravity |link = GRAVITY! (CD) }} |light = |image = Radical Lovecal.png |producer = Nijihara Peperon |character = Kisaragi Koi |link = Radical Lovecal (CD) }} |light = |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Chocolat no Mahou.png |producer = Nijihara Peperon |character = Kisaragi Koi & Kisaragi Ai |link = Chocolat no Mahou (CD) }} |light = |image = Kurotsuki.png |producer = Various |character = Six Gravity |link = Kurotsuki (CD) }} Trivia *His name reflects many of his traits: **''Kisaragi'' (如月) is the archaic name for the second month of the lunar calendar; poetically, February. **His given name, Koi, comes from the character 恋, which means "love".Wiktionary entry on the character 恋 ***His sister Ai also shares her namesake with another Japanese character for love: 愛. The difference between koi and ai is as follows: koi more often refers to love towards the opposite gender and is the "romantic" or "passionate" type of love; ai on the other hand, refers to a more general feeling of love.Japanese Words for "Love" ****Interestingly, in the term renai (恋愛), which translates to "romantic love", the character for koi comes before ai, similar to how Koi was born before his younger twin Ai. ***February is also widely popular for Valentine's Day, a day wherein people exchange tokens of affection. *Similarly, his official fanclub also reflects his position as a February representative: **His and Ai's official fanclub name, amor, is the Latin word for "love". This is in keeping up with the February pair's general motif relating to love. ***Their fanclub motif is that of a heart, also reflecting their general motif relating to love. **Their crest is that of the Japanese plum (梅, ume), which is also a popular flowering plant during Spring time, quite similar to the cherry blossom. *His strengths and favorites include his family (his younger sister in particular), sweet things, chatting, being fashionable, games in general, karaoke, comedy, anime, manga, and things related to designing.Tsukino Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Kisaragi Koi He also has a hobby of checking the new items at the sweets corner at convenience source.Tsukiuta. Anikuji B-3: Kakeru & Koi *He is right-handed.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His eyesight (both eyes) is 1.5. To keep his eyesight from going bad, he makes sure to rest his eyes and eat blueberries.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Dragging Along~ Six Gravity Volume☆ *He resembles his father and is quite dog-like.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He currently owns a total of 15 hairpins received from Ai. *Fond of sweets, and was very glad to receive an all-you-can-eat cake buffet ticket from a woman who did their make-up once.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He likes his eggs sunny-side up with soy sauce, his fried egg rolls sweet.Monthly Tsukiuta. September 2013 issue *Yaegashi Kensuke, from the ALIVE Series' unit Growth, is also known to refer to Koi as Koikku. Also, according to him, Koi and Arata are quite skilled at wotagei, which is the type of cheering and dancing gestures done by fans of Japanese idol singers.ALIVE Official Twitter (@aliveinfo1) ☆Ken-kun's Endless Digression☆ *He considers English his natural enemy.Tsukiuta. Drama! Sono 1: Okaerinasai-hen **Despite this, he can pronounce English lyrics quite well just by grasping the nuance of the lyrics. He himself has admitted that he doesn't understand much of what he's singing in the first place. References |content= }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Kisaragi Koi